


Dragon Flight

by PurpleSnowstorm215



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo and Genji's parents (like super briefly), M/M, Some guards - Freeform, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, can't stop this love train fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSnowstorm215/pseuds/PurpleSnowstorm215
Summary: Hanzo Shimada meets Jesse McCree when he's out with his brother at his favourite noodle bar. From there on, he and the strange cowboy seem to hit it off.A few months later and Hanzo's planning on doing the craziest thing he's ever done in his life.(Aka, 'we're young and in love and no one can stop us from doing this crazy thing' AU).





	Dragon Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Nancy Mulligan' (which I totally recommend you listening to it's a fantastic song.)  
> Would recommend listening to it before you read this. Just so you get in the mood you know? 
> 
> Unbeta'd, mistakes are all mine!

Hanzo grinned to himself as he sat in his room waiting. It had been months since a certain Jesse McCree had landed in Japan (and consequently ran into Hanzo and Genji while the two had been out). Somehow, the two had hit it off and spend the last few months getting to know each other and they had fallen for each other. Against his father’s wishes, Hanzo had spent as much time as he could. Even blowing off a few training lessons to sneak away with the cowboy. His new rather rebellious behaviour had surprised Genji, his brother going as far as to sitting down with him and asking if he was feeling okay. Of course, Hanzo had said he was fine (and didn’t mention a certain Jesse McCree) but he did admit he had changed but well… Jesse brought that out in him. Made Hanzo more fun and impulsive. 

The young archer snapped out of his thoughts as soft creaking sounded from down the corridor from his room. That was perfect. Just what he was waiting for. The creaking signalled his parents going to bed which meant his plan could be put into action. Hanzo waited impatiently for a few minutes, ensuring his parents settled before he grabbed the small bag he had packed and hid under his bed in case anyone came into his room while he was waiting and hiked it over his shoulder. He’d left a note under Genji’s pillow for him to find when he got back from one of his various nights out. 

Hanzo quietly slid open the window in his room before he looked around, checking for the guards that patrolled the estate. Once he was sure there was no guards around he climbed out, landing quietly on his feet before he ran for the wall that blocked their home off from the outside wall. He cursed under his breath as he heard yelling. Damn it someone saw him! Hanzo gritted his teeth as he forced himself to run faster, grinning in triumph as he reached the wall and climbed up and over before landing heavily on his feet on the other side. A giddy laugh left him before he quickly ran off, not wanting to be caught when he’d already come so far. 

Grinning to himself as he ran, eyes drinking in the sight of Hanamura at night, Hanzo headed for his favourite noodle bar. It was the first place Hanzo and Jesse had met. What other place would be perfect? Quickly darting into the shop and giving frantic apologises to the old couple he almost bowled over in his haste Hanzo side stepped them and headed for the man who stood to greet him, throwing himself into open arms. 

“Woah there buttercup, what’s the hurry?” Jesse laughed, looking down at the young heir who had burrowed his face into the cowboy’s chest. 

Hanzo pulled back enough to look up at him, grinning happily “Nothing, just happy to see you again. We have to hurry though, some guards caught me leaving. Are you ready to go?” 

The cowboy nodded with a smirk, adjusting his hat a little “You know it sweetheart. Lemme get my stuff.” He stepped away to lean down and grab the duffle bag that Hanzo only now noticed had been sat at the foot of the stool Jesse had been sat on. He watched Jesse sling it over one shoulder before he grabbed Hanzo’s hand, a grin on his face “C’mon darlin’, whadda say we get outta here?” 

The archer laughed before he nodded “Let’s go.” He lead Jesse out of the shop, giddy with excitement before he froze at the yelling of his name. His gaze darted towards the source, eyes widening at the various guards that met his gaze. Oh no he’d been followed. 

Before he could even think of doing anything he was being tugged along, almost stumbling before he caught himself as Jesse dragged him into a run. He laughed as he heard the indignant yells of the guards, picking up the pace as he and Jesse ran together. 

Hanzo had taken to leading them, knowing all the nooks and cracks of his home. They ducked through side alleys and streets, weaving in and out the people who were out enjoying the night life. He could hear music coming from a bar nearby which was loud enough to fill the street with the heavy beats and furthering the excitement of their running. 

He glanced behind him, grin widening when he met Jesse’s eyes and the cowboy merely grinned back and winked at him before Hanzo’s eyes flicked to check behind them for the guards. They were struggling to get through the crowd now, their ranks beginning to thin through the copious amount of people that Hanzo and Jesse had easily weaved through. 

He took them down a side alley, pausing to let them catch their breaths. As they stood panting, resting against the buildings with hands braced on knees he glanced at Jesse, adoration filling him when the cowboy looked up and smiled at him “We lost ‘em Han.” 

Hanzo nodded, a breathy laugh escaping him before he straightened up and offered his hand again. His chest warmed as Jesse grabbed it, following after him as he lead them out of the alley “Come on, it’s not far until the station. Just a little bit more.” 

The two took their time walking, knowing that the guards had truly lost them now. There was no way they’d be able to find them. Jesse whistled softly as they walked, looking around curiously before he tugged Hanzo’s hand in a gesture to stop “Hang on a sec darlin’.” 

Hanzo turned to question the cowboy, frowning slightly when his hand slipped free and Jesse beelined for the flower cart that was out. It was odd to see such a cart operating so late but the old woman running it seemed to be enjoying herself enough. He watched Jesse and the old woman converse, smiling when she teased Jesse for his awkward Japanese before he headed back towards Hanzo “What did you get Jesse?” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the strangely bashful look that graced Jesse’s features before he spoke “Close yer eyes would ya? It’s a surprise.” The archer pouted slightly before letting out an exaggerated sigh and then closed his eyes. He flinched slightly in surprise when he felt Jesse fiddle with his hair. “Alright ya can open up now.” 

Hanzo opened his eyes, blinking curiously before he flushed at the dreamy look on Jesse’s face. A hand lifted curiously to gently feel what was in his hair, “A flower?” 

Jesse grinned “A yellow rose ta be exact. Rare things. No clue how she got ‘em but they were pretty. Almost as pretty as you but not quite there yet. They still got some progress to make.” 

Hanzo snorted with laughter, playfully punching the other male in the arm in embarrassment “Shush you!” He was laughing anyway, unable to stop himself. 

The grin on Jesse’s face seemed to grow as he grabbed Hanzo’s hand “C’mon, let’s go! We’re so close Han! Let’s just make a break for it now yeah?” 

The young heir nodded eagerly “Yes. You and me, Jesse McCree. Let’s do this.” He started into a run, Jesse following easily. They got to the train station in a few minutes, having practically sprinted there in their excitement. 

Breathlessly Hanzo handed over money for tickets and they quickly got onto the platform, Jesse cursing slightly as they saw the train was already there and waiting. If they didn’t hurry it’d go soon. 

Both froze as they heard yelling, their heads turning to see Shimada guards trying to get through the busy train station to them. Simultaneously the two looked at each other before they fell into a sprint, heading straight for the train. Hanzo got in first, turning himself to check Jesse was right behind him. The cowboy had barely made it through the doors before they slid shut, the two grinning as the guards barely managed to make it to the train and settled for banging on the doors angrily. 

Laughter bubbled out of the two as the train swiftly pulled out, the indignant expressions on the guards’ faces making the moment all the more sweeter. They stood by the doors, laughing hard for a few minutes before they eventually managed to calm down. The adrenaline and the rebellion lit up Hanzo’s senses, making him feel giddy. He felt like he could run another 5 miles if he had to. As long as he had Jesse with him it didn’t matter. 

Jesse smiled at him, taking his hand and leading them towards some unoccupied seats. Their hands parted so Jesse could gesture for Hanzo to get in first, giving the young heir the window seat before he plonked down next to him. Their hands joined again, Hanzo leaning his head on Jesse’s shoulder as they settled down before the cowboy brought their hands up to press a kiss against the back of Hanzo’s and murmur “We’re really doin’ it Han… No one can stop us now.” 

Hanzo made a soft hum of confirmation “No one will be able to tear us apart.” 

The two sighed happily, settling in their seats as the train chugged on, taking the two love birds cross county where they would find some seats on a plane going anywhere. It didn’t matter where, just as long as they were together. 

~  
Genji groaned as he woke up, frowning at the yelling he heard from outside his room. What on Earth was going on? He lifted his head where he’d had it planted face first into his pillow, brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to make out what was being said. 

The younger Shimada stretched out, arms sliding under his pillow before he froze at the scratchy feeling against his skin. What the…? 

He pulled out a small white envelope, his name written on it in his brother’s neat writing before he opened it up. Out came a single crisp sheet of paper, neatly folded in half. Genji frowned as he read it, curiosity on his face before it eventually smoothed out into a smile the more he read: 

“ _Genji,_

_I know mother and father will not approve and I hope you can forgive me for having to leave without properly saying goodbye but I needed to do this. Before they married me off to someone I would never be happy with._

_I’m going to be happy Genji and I hope you’ll be happy for me too. For the first time in my life I have actually found someone I greatly cared about. I will most likely not be coming back so please do not hate me for it and please do not search for me._

_As for what I’m going to do:_

_I’m going to marry Jesse McCree._ ” 

Genji chuckled, content that Hanzo was happy with what he was doing. Gods knew his older brother deserved it. He slid the letter back into the envelope, tucking it into the bottom of his pillow case so it wouldn’t be found before he buried his face back into his pillow. 

His father could deal with this. As long as Hanzo was happy, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! All constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Suggestions for songs to inspire fics? Go ahead and message me them! Odds are I'll be able to listen and make a fic out of it! Try me!


End file.
